


Day 116 - An exchange of fire

by Anarion



Series: An almost gravitational pull    (former '365 days of 221Bs' series) [116]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, BAMF!John, BAMF!Lestrade, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, Love, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-24
Updated: 2012-08-24
Packaged: 2017-11-12 19:40:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/494942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anarion/pseuds/Anarion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>* Forty minutes to midnight *</b> </p><p>As a writing exercise for me, Atlinmerrick and I came up with the ‘365 days of 221Bs’ challenge: I am going to write a 221B each day for a year (meaning 365 in total). Every 221B will be based on a prompt given by Atlin on the same day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 116 - An exchange of fire

*** Forty minutes to midnight ***

_Please let him be ok._

“John.” The voice cut through his frantic pacing. Lestrade was looking at him. “Mr Holmes just called. Everybody is in position. He said we shouldn’t be worried.”

John snorted and resumed his pacing.

“You don’t have to talk to me. I get that you hate me right now. I’m not going to say it is for your own protection, but it is for Sherlock’s. You are emotionally compromised and that is never a good premise for working a case. Especially a delicate one like this kidnapping.”

“I can’t believe he made you lock me up.”

 

*** Twenty minutes to midnight ***

“Fuck this!” Lestrade grabbed the keys and opened the door to John’s cell. “Let’s go. I’ll drive.”

 

*** Midnight ***

Gunfire. Screams. Someone shouted ‘down’ and Sherlock threw himself to the ground. John’s voice.

 

*** Twenty minutes past midnight ***

“I’m taking him home now, Mycroft. Everything else can wait until tomorrow.”

“John...”

“I understand why you thought that you needed to do it, but it doesn’t make it ok.”

“I know.”

 

*** Forty minutes past midnight ***

“Let’s get you under the shower and then into bed.”

“Don’t watch. I look like I was in a train accident. I am a wreck.”

“These will heal. All that counts is that you are safe and I got you back.”

**Author's Note:**

> Today's prompt was 'midnight'. 
> 
> This is the conclusion of [Face your fears](http://archiveofourown.org/works/478695).
> 
> Title is from a movie that I loved when I was younger. I don't remember much, but there was a kidnapping and they got the wrong girl and I think the 'right' girl made an exchange with the kidnappers so that the other one could go free. I remember that I was totally impressed by her.


End file.
